Due to the fact that cornices, skirting boards and doorframes are painted with differing types of paint and/or differing colours to their adjoining walls, many painters, professional or hobbyist, find painting these areas a tedious, time consuming exercise. Also the location of cornices and skirting boards require the painter to spend long periods of time on a ladder, or crouched low. This awkwardness may affect the painter's work and contribute to unnecessary discomfort.
Previous methods such as protecting the surface with masking tape while the adjoining surface is painted provide not only additional costs but prove to be time consuming.
Painting these detail areas (as described in the first paragraph) is referred to as “cutting the side”. Hence, the invention is referred to as “side cutting tool”.
The side cutting tool overcomes the need to protect surfaces adjoining the one being painted on from un intended brush strokes and allows for faster and more effective painting. The invention is also suitable for working in other detail areas such as around light switches.